


Fix A Heart [Sequel Scared]

by KattyLuv17 (orphan_account)



Series: Scared [Harry Love Story] Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love, Makeup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KattyLuv17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Maven left Asthem, nothing has ever been the same. Harry has tried to date other girls, party, hang out with his friends, and to go back to his old self. <br/>But every time he would date another it would remind him of Maven. Every time he sees a couple somewhere, it reminds him of Maven. Every time he sees anything, it reminds him of Maven.</p><p>Since it's the beginning of Summer Vacation, he's determined to get Maven back. But will he be able to fix up the heart that he left down? Or can Harry never can fix her heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fix A Heart [Introduction]

"I told everyone as soon as I read it and they've been like me ever since. We lost our sister, no actually I lost my sister and nothing will ever be the same ever again, all because of you," Brittany scowled. "So congratulations, you broke us by breaking Maven. Hope you're real damn proud of yourself."  
Brittany slammed the door in Harry's face, making sure she slammed it hard enough to hit his face. Harry, on the other hand, just stood there frozen as a statue as he recaps what he had just been told.  
"So congratulations, you broke us by breaking Maven. Hope you're real damn proud of yourself."  
"MAVEN'S GONE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"  
"ALL BECAUSE OF YOU."  
___________________________  
Five months. It's been five months since Harry broke up with her. Five months since Harry found out about her secret. Five months since things at Asthem Virginia have never been the same. Especially Harry, which is surprising because he did cause all of this in the first place, so he should be taking this the least hardest. But oh, how wrong people were about this.  
Harry tried everything in his power to forget everything, and by everything, I mean everything he has done with her. He would go to parties and party hard till the hours of the morning. He would drink away the pain with every drink of alcohol he could think of or new even ones that have been introduced to him. He would also date other girls that have an interest in the man. He would even consider getting high, but he decided that would be a bit much because he knew his mom would eventually find out, and most likely kill him. Other than that, he think having the time of his life would erase everything that had, involved, included, or even mention Maven.  
But every time he would go to a party, he would go alone and sad. Every time he went to go get a drink, he would only drink about 2-3 beers because well a) he can't drink and drive and b) he would only have a small amount of beers because he didn't want to get too wasted to hurt anyone. By anyone, he meant her. Every time he would go on a date with a girl, it reminded him of the times he went on small dates with her. They were simple, but effective. And every time a girl would ask him what was wrong, he would just tell them it was nothing when in reality, it was definitely something. He would take the girl back to her house and just give her a kiss on the cheek and never talk to her again.  
It was the month of May and there was only a week left before summer vacation. Harry has done a lot of thinking, and he decided that what he did in December was fucking stupid and fucking selfish and fucking cold-hearted and any other adjective and word that describes how cruel he was when he broke up with Maven. The gang started to talk to Harry after not talking to him for about 2 months, but they still would not forgive him for what he did to the poor girl. Ever since then, Harry decided he would go ask Brittany, Maven's best friend, to see if she could help him find ways to win his love back.  
He arrived at Brittany's doorstep and knocked on the door lightly. The door opened and their stood Brittany wearing her Doctor Who Tank Top Maven got her for her birthday, jean leggings, and black converse. Brittany gave Harry a small smile as she extended the door.  
"Hi Harry," Brittany said softly.  
"Hey Brittany, I need to talk to you. May I come in?" Harry responded politely.  
Brittany nodded her head as she let Harry into her home. Nothing really changed, in now Brittany's dorm, minus the fact that her best friend's, practically sister's, belongings were no longer visible. Brittany and Harry sat down and Brittany offered Harry some food and something to drink to which Harry politely asked for a sandwich for him and for Brittany to eat and for some water because they were going to be in that living room for a little while. When Brittany came back with the food and drinks, Harry thanked her and the two ate in silence. When they finished, Harry started the conversation.  
"Listen Brittany, I know you practically hate me at the moment. I know that you also want to bloody murder me for what I did to your sister. And to be honest, I don't blame you. What I did in December was just-"  
"Cold hearted? Selfish? Harsh? Back-stabbing? Heart breaking?" Brittany suggested causally.  
"All of the above. But I've been thinking for a very long time, 5 months to be exact, and I was thinking, um...maybe, if you could possibly.....uh...helpmewinMaven," Harry mumbled.  
"What was that? I didn't quite hear that," Brittany asked.  
Harry sighed, but said ", if you could possibly help me win Maven back."  
Brittany gave him the "Are-you-fucking-serious" face as she start to respond to Harry's request.  
"Do you honestly think after all this time you would expect me to help you win my best friend back who you broke in the first place? To help the man that broke an innocent girl who just wanted to start over and erase her old life? The same girl who saw past your tattoos and attitude and persona in school, inside and out if I might add." Once Brittany started, she was like a wild fire that couldn't be tamed. "AND THE SAME GIRL WHO BASICALLY SACRIFICED HER SECRET OF BEING HALF DEMON AND OF BEING EXPOSED TO THE TOWN THAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLY CAUSED HER TO BE KICKED OUT AGAIN JUST TO AVOID HAVING TO BREAK YOUR HEART?!" Brittany spat.  
Harry looked at Brittany with guilt eating him on the inside. He didn't know Maven wanted to start over with a new life. He didn't know she wanted to erase her old life. Hell, he didn't know that someone threatened to tell her secret to the entire town if she didn't break up with him. But Maven decided that Harry was more important than her possibly being kicked out of town again. Harry didn't realize he was crying till Brittany hugged him and started wiping tears off his face.   
"Who threatened her?" Harry whispered.  
"Simpson was behind it all, every single detail. But when you fought her and broke with her, that was just a bonus for him. Maven leaving town afterwards, was most definitely not part of his plans," Brittany explained.  
"Maybe Simpson was right, she would be better dating him than dating me. Especially with all the shit she's been through," Harry said.  
"Harry look, I don't hate you Okay? Well, maybe I hate your guts and I despise you at the moment because of what you did, but let me tell you another secret. Maven probably has already told you this, but you were the best gosh damn boyfriend that she's ever had. Maven never had a boyfriend until she met you because she was afraid that well, this was going to happen.," Brittany explained. "Look, even though I still hate your guts and am still very pissed off at you, I'll help you win Maven back, but on one condition."  
Harry hugged her with happiness as Brittany smiled and chuckled.  
"Ah, I said on one condition," Brittany reminded him.  
"What's the condition?" Harry asked.  
"The condition is to never break Maven again. No PROMISE ME you will never break Maven again, because if you do...I will not be afraid to face murder charges," Brittany said in a serious tone. "Are we clear?"  
Harry shook his head slowly but timidly showing that he heard Brittany loud and clear.  
She then smiled and then hugged Harry again. Luckily, Brittany told Harry where Maven moved to, which happened to be Upper State, New York. So it was decided, Harry was gonna drive up to Upper State and win back the girl he once lost.

Little did he know that the girl he once knew and loved, was now long gone. So winning back the love of his life was going to more difficult than he planned it to be.


	2. Chapter 1: Summer Vacation

It was the last day of school at Skyston College in Asthem, Virginia. Harry Styles was in the last class of the day which happened to be his Photography Class. His photography class had to be his favorite class because the teacher was very laid back but had a backbone and still taught the entire class what was needed to be taught before school was over. The other reason why he loved this class was because Maven shared this class with him as well. They would always partner up with one another and help each other out with projects and photos. There were some times where they had to ask other people for help on a specific project or to help them with a photo, but the two would always work together.  
“Alright guys here’s the deal: It’s the last day before summer. I know you guys want to get out of here as much as I want to and believe me, if it was up to me we’ve all would’ve been out of here by now. Anyways, if you want to turn in any late work you’re more than welcome to and if you’re finishing up a project then finish it up. We have a full hour. So if you’re already finished, then just chill out or help a friend,” the teacher explained.  
Lucky for Harry, he finished all his work so he had an entire hour to figure out his plan to Upper State and get Maven back. Brittany agreed to help him and to go with him as well. Of course Liam asked if he could go because Liam is overprotective of his girlfriend and was driving Harry and Brittany crazy with all the begging and telling them what goes on in New York which made them say yes just so the man would shut up.  
Harry talked to his mom about his plan (having to explained everything to his mother that happened that lead up to his decision). His mom was fine with the idea because she didn’t get a chance to meet Maven and she wants Harry to win her back. She didn’t raise her son to break hearts, she raised him to amend them. So the whole plan was confirmed.  
Harry was on his phone looking through his Instagram. He was scrolling through pictures of his friends and family and favorite famous people when a certain picture came across his eye. It was a picture of Maven in a room just standing there wearing one of Harry's old band t-shirt with jean shorts and converse. The caption at the bottom said “You can't forget it, at all”.  
He didn’t realize he was crying until his teacher, Mr. Mann, came over to him and asked, “Harry, are you alright?"  
“I guess so,” Harry said. “Why’d you ask?”  
“You’re crying son, come with me for a second,” Mr. Mann said as he lead Harry towards the hallway.  
“What’s on your mind kiddo?” Mann asked.  
“It’s nothing really Mr. Mann,” Harry lied.  
“Harry, you’ve been in my class all year, I can tell whether something is wrong with my students, or anyone for that matter. You know my rules, what happens in my class stays in my class. Unless it’s school related then that’s a whole different story,” Mr. Mann explained. “Now tell me Styles, what’s bugging you?”  
Harry sighed and gave in, because he knew Mr. Mann always kept his word. The man was always serious when it came to deadlines, turning in projects, how to do the projects, helping with projects, and especially dead serious when it came to his students and their situations.  
“Five months ago I was dating Maven for a while and it was beautiful. We were practically each other’s missing puzzle pieces, the other half of our hearts...any cliche thing that goes with what I’m saying. But then I broke up with her all for some stupid event that happened in the past and now she’s gone,” Harry explained.  
“And it’s all your fault?”  
“Yes it is. Now I have to find a way to win Maven back.”  
“Harry, let me let you in on a little secret,” Mr. Mann suggested as he gestured for Harry to come closer to him so he could whisper it for him and only him to listen.  
“Nobody ever said that love was easy. But nobody ever said love was hard. Losing someone may be the most regrettable thing you have done in your entire life. But not winning them back is more worst than losing them,” Mr. Mann said.  
“What I’m saying here is that I want you to go to wherever Maven ended up moving to and to win her back. No matter how long it takes, no matter what it takes. Do you still love her?”  
“You have no idea, at this point I would do anything for Maven. She’s my entire universe,” Harry said.  
“Then go out there and show her that she is your universe,” Mr. Mann said.  
Harry smiled and gave Mr. Mann a quick bro hug before he went into the classroom and got his stuff with only 2 minutes till class was over. Everyone was waiting at the door until the bell finally rang, making everyone scream and shout and cry and run out of the building for the start of their summer vacation.  
“Remember Harry!” Mr. Mann shouted out which caused Harry to turn his head.  
“I expect to see you two lovebirds first thing in the morning in September,” Mr. Mann smiles as he waved Harry off.

******************

Harry grabbed his suitcase and duffel bag placing them into the trunk of his car. His luggage was placed last (after Liam and Brittany and now Louis put theirs in beforehand). He then locked his dorm and jumped into his truck.  
“Is everyone ready?” Harry asked.  
“ROAD TRIP!” Louis yelled excitedly.  
“Wait, before we do anything 3 things. Did everyone use the bathroom, does everyone have something to keep them occupied until we get to the hotel, and does anyone need to go get something or do something before we go?” Harry asked.  
It was quiet for a moment before Brittany said “, Damn I forgot my backup headphones and my phone charger and my laptop!”  
She jumped out of the car and went into her and Maven’s dorm, which only took her like 2 minutes tops, and ran right back to Harry’s truck jumping in.  
“Alright it’s going to be a long ride guys. It’s probably gonna take us about a day and a half to get to Upper State. Luckily I booked us a motel to stay in for about 3 months if that’s how long the plan takes. Got it?” Harry explained.  
Everyone nodded their head and put on their seat belts. Harry started his truck and the four friends started their journey to Upper State New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K/N: So here's Chapter 1! Hoped you enjoyed it! I've decided for this I'm only gonna write it mainly in Harry and Maven's Point of Views. There might be an anonymous POV in there and I might let a few of their friends share their side of the story, but that's just an idea and who knows- maybe it'll happen later into the story. 
> 
> Thoughts on Harry talking to Mr. Mann? Louis, Liam, and Brittany joining Harry on his mission? What you guys think will happen when they finally see Maven again?   
> Heart and comment your thoughts on this. Thanks! Luv you my Darlings! -Katty<3


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome To New York

It was almost midnight when the gang finally arrived at the motel. Everyone was asleep, except for Harry, because he was driving of course. Harry found a parking spot closer to the motel and turned the car off. He knew his friends were hard to wake up so he woke them up using the most sane way he knew how to. He hit the truck horn hard enough to make everyone jump out of their seat.  
“We’re here!” Harry shouted as everyone gave him the death glare making him laugh.  
“Thanks for the fucking heart attack Sherlock,” Louis scoffed as he got out of the car.  
“Anytime Watson,” Harry laughed as he opened the trunk and got everybody’s belongings out of the car. The trunk closed and everyone started walking towards the motel.  
Harry went up to the desk and told the lady politely that he had a reservations for a suite. The lady quietly but politely typed in the information Harry gave her and looked through her computer to find the reservations. The nice lady found the suite reservation and gave Harry the three sets of keys for the 3 suites he got. One for him, one for Brittany and Liam, and then one for Louis. He said thank you to the lady and lead everyone to the elevator to the 5th floor where the suites were. As soon as the elevator made the little ding noise, he lead everyone towards the end of the hallway towards the suites.  
He gave Louis his room key and Liam his and Brittany’s room key. As he enters his bedroom, Harry changes into some checkerboard pajama pants with a white shirt as he climbs into his bed. With a certain person haunting his dreams.

*****************************

Harry’s POV

Maven. Maven Maven Maven. She’s all I ever think about. Ever since that talk with Mr. Mann, I am now determined to win her back. I’m just hoping she’ll let me have a second chance. The next morning, I woke up to bacon and pancakes and eggs in my room near my bed. There was a note on the table which I opened up to read.  
“Meet me in the lobby after you eat (and shower),” The note read.   
Judging from the hand writing, it was probably Brittany who left the note. After finishing my breakfast, I made my way towards the bathroom for a nice relaxing shower. When I got out, I threw on a dark purple buttoned up shirt with two buttons undone, my black skinny jeans, and my brown ankle boots. I also decided to throw on my fedora because well why the hell not?  
I grab my phone and wallet as I made my way downstairs to see Brittany dressed in a Supernatural tank top, white shorts, and dark grey converse.She was also wearing a beanie and her glasses as always.  
“Glad to see you got my note,” Brittany said.  
“What’s the plan Smith?” I asked.  
“I texted Maven saying I was visiting New York for a little bit and I wanted to hang out with her for a little bit. She squealed, I squealed, and she asked me when I could come over and I said now and she squealed again as she said she’ll see me soon,” Brittany explains.  
“EH, before you say anything, yes I know where she is at the moment and she has no idea that you, or Liam and Louis, are here with me,” Brittany said before I even opened my mouth.  
“Ok even though I was thinking about saying that, what I was going to say is where the hell is Liam and Louis?” I asked.  
“We’re in the car you dumbass! Now are you coming are what?!” Liam shouted.  
“I swear someone I wonder why I hang out with you people,” I say as I get in the car.  
“Love you too!” They all shouted as we started to drive to Maven’s apartment in Upper State NY. I’m just hoping things will go as planned.

****************************

Maven’s POV

I was soooooo happy because my best friend was in New York! We’ll be able to hang out, talk, eat, tell each other how our lives are going, and other fun stuff we’re gonna do! I honestly missed her like hell and I felt really bad for leaving her like that, but I don’t want her and everyone else to go through the shit I’ve been through when I left Philly. They would’ve been teased at, made fun of, hell they could’ve been fucking bullied because of me and my fucking problems and me being fucking part demon and shit.  
I was busy in the shower listening to “Black Widow” on my Beats Pill my folks got for Christmas when I heard going “Maves, you in here?”  
“Would it kill you to knock before coming in? I could’ve been murdering someone ya know!” I responded.   
“Girl please, just because you could be killing someone doesn’t mean you are,” my friend Calvin said.  
“Shut up,” I said I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel and bathrobe around myself.  
“What are you guys doing here?”  
“We just wanted to hang out tis all!” My friend Christina said.  
“Whenever you guys say that, that means Mckinney and Gayboy wants something,” I responded.  
“Well this time Gayboy doesn’t need anything unlike last time,” He said.  
“Look, my best friend is coming over to hang out with me for most of the day. Hey you know what, how bout you guys stay here and hang out with us!?” I asked excitedly as I went to choose an outfit.  
“Like I said, we just wanted to hang out tis all!” Christina said.  
I came out in my outfit and strutted the walkway, well technically my closet was walkway closet so yeah.  
“Love, love, love it!” Christina said as she clapped happily.  
“Girl went from dust to diamonds, somebody call Rihanna,” Calvin responded.  
“Cause I’m shining brighter than a diamond,” I said. acting like a certain Ms. Evans as I flipped my hair and strutted towards the kitchen. The doorbell rang which signaled hopefully that Brittany was here! I missed her like hell!  
“She’s here, now here, don’t do anything stupid and when I say that I mean both of you! Act……. decent,” I say as they sat on the couch.  
I went the door and straighten down my outfit as I opened the door to see my bestie since birth standing there squealing as I squealed and hugged the fucking day lights out of her.  
“Oh My God! You have no idea how much I’ve fucking missed you Britz!! How’ve you been, how’s Liam? The boys? The gals? TELL ME EVERYTHING!” I say excitedly as I pulled her in, but she pulled her arm back.  
“Look how about instead of asking me those questions, why not ask the boys, well almost all the boys, themselves,” Brittany stated as she moved out of the way to show Liam, Louis waving, and the one boy I never expected to see ever again- Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K/N: Hey it's me- look I need to talk to you guys about something. There's nothing wrong I promise you!! It's just that after January, the next 3-4 months are going to be hell. Basically because: 1) I'm about to travel somewhere at the end of January (but it won't be too long or too bad), and 2) school (sadly). So just to give you guys that heads up on how updating the story's gonna be like, better safe than sorry.
> 
> Other than that, heart and tell me your thoughts and opinions! Thoughts on Maven seeing Harry again? Calvin and Christina? Brittany bringing Louis and Liam along? Thanks! Luv you my darlings! -Katty<3


	4. Chapter 3: Feel Again

Maven's POV  
I couldn't believe it. No seriously, I literally couldn't stop blinking and Christina had to slap me back into reality. Literally, the bitch bitch slapped me causing me to slap her back, only harder.  
"What twas tat fir?" Christina whined.  
"For slapping me for no apparent reason," I said while rubbing my cheek. Then I realized that Liam, Louis, Brittany, and Harry were still standing at the door.  
"Anyways, come in! Please come in!" I say as I moved to the side as everyone entered into my apartment.  
The guys and Brittany took a seat on the couch and Harry and I sat in the love seat (I still don't know what that is so let's just go with sofa for two).   
"I almost forgot! Everyone," I said as I made my way over to Christina and Calvin ", this lil thang over here is my girl Christina, or Chrissy as I call her, and this bad boy over here, not really a bad boy, is Calvin," I said as I made my way back to the two seater.  
"Ello there!" Christina said happily.  
"Hi!" Calvin said.  
"Guys that is my sister for life Brittany, my superb friends Louis and Liam, and this handsome gentleman over here happens to be the one and only Harry Styles," I said.  
"Hi everyone!" They all said.  
"So how have you guys been?"  
"Well things haven't been the same, well except for school, ever since you left, but we've managed," Louis explained.  
"What am I then? Chopped Liver?" Liam said making me giggle. I missed most of them, most of them.  
"Anyways, we've missed you like hell Maven," Louis said as he ran over an gave me a bear crushing hug.  
"GROUP HUG ON MAVEN!" Liam and Brittany shouted as they all piled onto me making me laugh.  
"Guys I think you're crushing her," Harry said as he got onto the group pile as well.  
"Get.....off...can't....breathe," I choked out.  
Everyone immediately got off and I could finally breathe again. But I also ended up laughing again which every started to laugh as well.  
Calvin and Christina began to make friends with Brittany, Liam, Louis, and Harry to which I was very grateful for. Brittany still managed to embarrass me in front of them however by telling them about my embarrassing days in high school and when I would hang out with her and our friends. I was going to introduce Cal and Chrissy to my friends eventually, but I guess I'm glad they met now.  
While I was listening, I couldn't help but feel as if someone was staring at me behind the back of my head. I turned to see Harry looking right at me and giving me a small smile. I smiled back politely as I continued to listen to my friends talk. I still felt him staring at the back of my head, but I just ignored the feeling. We all got hungry at some point, so I offered ordering pizza for everyone. Calvin gave the number to Brittany to order the food when Harry cleared his throat and started to speak up.  
"Hey guys, can I talk to Maven for a little bit?" Harry asked.   
"We can just head to the guest bedroom if you want," I suggested.  
"Yeah that'll be great," Harry said as I lead him towards the spare bedroom.  
Brittany already knew what kind of pizza I wanted, so I left her to continue ordering the food.  
Harry opened the door and let me in first and then closed the door softly. He walked toward me and just stood in front of me.   
"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.  
Harry grabbed me and kissed me.


	5. Chapter 4: Paper Hearts

Harry's POV  
I don't know what the fuck I was thinking, but some reason I have no regrets doing this. I was the first to pull back from the kiss. I smiled at her, but then she slapped me, like really hard.  
"Well so much for a kiss in return," I responded.  
Maven slapped me again.  
"Look let me explain myself before you slap my skin off of me," I say.  
Maven went over to the bed and sat down which meant that I probably had like 5 minutes before she would kick me out. I made my way towards the bed and sat next to her.  
"You probably hate my guts right now and I don't blame you. You probably want to punch me the gut, punch me, never speak to me, hell you probably want to bloody murder me-BUT BEFORE YOU DO ANY OF THAT-" I shouted out the last part so she would get the message to NOT slap me hard again ",I just want to ask you this one question."  
I looked at Maven intentionally as she did to me. I swear I'm literally holding everyone bone and muscle in my body to prevent my self from kissing her again, but somehow that failed as I started to kiss her again. I missed the taste of her lips on mine, I could kiss her till the end of time. And the best part was that she kissed back. Maven was kissing back, and fuck it felt sooooo fucking right. I started to lay on top of her as she laid on her back onto the bed. I then started to drag my hand under her shirt to which she placed her hands onto mine, signaling for me to stop.  
Maven crawled from under me and just walked over to the door.  
*********************  
Maven's POV  
I don't know why I did that. I had to stop myself. I couldn't do it again. But at the same time it felt right to kiss him like that. But I couldn't, it brought me back to the reason why I left Asthem in the first place. He was the reason why I left. He broke me, mentally and emotionally broke me. But I kissed him back.   
"Maven, are you ok babe?" Harry asked.  
"Don't...please just don't," I responded.  
"Don't what?" He asked as he got closer.  
I walked away from him and I went into the guest bathroom and locked the door.  
"Maven, look I don't know what came over me, Can we please talk?" Harry said.  
Don't do it Maven, Don't fall for it Maven. He fooled you once, he can fool you again with the snaps of his fingers, the voice in my head said. I wasn't planning on falling for his tricks again. But at the same time, I wanted to fall for his tricks again.   
The door opened up and I saw Harry standing there approaching me and sitting down next to me.  
"Can we please start over?" He asked.  
"What?" I said.  
"Can we give us a second chance?" He asked.  
"Harry, it's not that easy," I said.  
"Yes it can, we can start clean, we'll start off as friends and then we'll work our way back up to being Haven again," He explained.  
"It's not that easy Harry."  
"Yes it is-"  
"NO IT ISN'T! FOR YOU IT'S EASY, BUT IT'S NOT AS EASY FOR ME!" I shouted. "Don't you understand!? I want to be with you again, to give you a second chance. But you killed me Harry...You fucking broke me-" and the memories start to come back.  
*Flashback*  
"You're part demon?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah," I answered quietly.  
He started to laugh bitterly.  
"So this whole entire time, I've been dating a demon?"  
"Harry it's not what it looks like-"  
"Don't start that shit with me Maven. I can't believe you kept a secret like that from me!" He exclaimed.  
"Would you please let me fucking explain myself before you start ranting about this?" I asked.  
"I don't want to fucking hear it. You almost killed the mayor's wife. You came here all innocent and sweet to me and to everyone here as if you've never committed a crime before!"  
"Harry that wasn't me! Somebody is framing me! That can't be me because I could tell you exactly where I was before the attack happened!" I shouted.  
"Why did you keep this from me?"  
"Because 1. I didn't want the same thing that happened to me in Philly to happen again and 2. If I told you that I was part demon, would you have became friends with me?"  
"I kinda wish I hadn't now," Harry said coldly.  
"What are you saying?"   
"You're just like the others, you're just like that demon that killed Alex. You appear all sweet and innocent when in really you're cruel and corrupted," He responded coldly.  
"Harry I'm not that demon that killed you're cousin! And I'm not the demon that attack the mayor's wife!"  
"WELL YOU COULD BE!" Harry shouted.  
"Harry, listen to yourself! You're accusing me for something that happened 7 years ago! I probably was like 5 or 6 when it happened!" I said.  
Harry just continued to laugh coldly.  
"I told myself that if I ever came face to face with a demon, that I would...," He said as he stepped closer to me, making his eyes turn red.  
"Make them feel the pain I felt when I lost Alex," He growled as he blasted me.  
My back hit the middle of a tree, and I hit the tree pretty hard as fell to the ground. I knew I had to fight back, but at the same time, I couldn't, especially when it was someone I loved.  
"What's the matter demon? Cat got your tongue now?" He smirked as he gave me a cold stare.  
"No, actually. It's just that this kitty is finally releasing her claws," I told him as I managed to get up and blasted Harry, tying him onto a tree, making it impossible for him to move.  
"I thought demons had no sorry or mercy whatsoever," He smirked.  
"Well I'm like the other demons you've met," I responded. "You know I'm different, you know I wasn't there when the mayor's wife was almost bloody murdered, and you know for a fact that I did not kill your cousin."  
"And I didn't fall in love a girl who was part demon," Harry spat.  
I looked at Harry with a hurt expression.   
"You don't mean that," I said as she backed away from Harry.  
"I do mean that. You know what, since we're both being oh so honest here, how about this for honesty: I'm done with you," Harry spatted coldly towards me. "I trusted you Maven, I honestly did. I know there are secrets in this world that are better for us not to know, but after revealing this one, I think that statement is complete and utter bullshit. And so is this relationship between me and you."  
I just starred at him with a broken expression, along with a broken heart. So I did the only thing I could do: I revealed my demon wings and grabbed my bag as I flew myself to my dorm.   
When I got home, I ran straight to my bedroom and cried for hours. I threw anything my eyes would lay on at the wall and screamed as I broke down. I was lucky I was home alone when I did all of this. After I calmed down, I grabbed my laptop and started to look up apartments in New York. I knew I was planning on living in New York after I graduated, but right now, I just needed a place to get away. I found a place that I could afford and decided to rent it out. The apartment would be ready for me on December 30th, so I had plenty of time to start packing. I also wrote a note for Brittany, knowing that I can't just disappear without at least letting her know why.   
If he thought that our relationship was complete and utter bullshit, then I might as well take myself and my complete and utter bullshit elsewhere.  
*Back To Reality*  
"You fucking broke me Harry. You were my first love. You were my first boyfriend, my first crush, hell you could've been my first if we ever had sex," I said coldly. "You have no idea how hard it is to not just jump back into your arms and pretend that nothing has ever happened. To pretend that you didn't broke my heart. Pretend that you did say those words. Pretend that none of this has ever happened. To wish this was all just a dream. But that's the thing, this is real life," I explained. as I got out the bathroom and grabbed my sneaks and phone and bag.  
I literally walked out and slammed the door rather fast before anyone could question what happened. I couldn't take Harry back, not after what he did to me in Virginia.

No matter how much I still loved him.


	6. Chapter 5: Mixed Up

Harry's POV  
When I came into the living room, everyone was staring at me with a not so happy looks on there faces, especially Brittany's because at this point, she was going to fucking murder me.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Brittany screamed as she lunged at me pushing me to the ground. Before she could do anything though, Louis and Liam pulled her off of me before she ripped me to shreds.  
"Harry mate you might want to start explaining before she murders you," Louis said.  
"Look I tried to talk to her but I started to kiss her and then she slapped me then I tried to talk to her again and then I kissed her again and it kinda went on for a little bit before she got up to the bathroom and said that she can't give us another chance because I broke her and now she went to who knows where now!" I explained, ending up out of breath as I sat down.  
"Why did you kiss her?" Liam asked.  
"How the fuck am I suppose to know Liam?!"  
"You're the one who took her to the guest bedroom!"  
"I don't know what came over me okay!? I just fucking kissed her out of the blue!"  
"HEY IF YOU'RE BOTH DONE ARGUING HERE CAN WE GET BACK TO THE FACT THAT WE DON'T KNOW WHERE IN GOD'S NAME MAVEN HAS GONE TOO?!" Brittanyy screamed.  
Liam and I both looked at her with wide eyes, realizing that she is right. Maven could be anywhere in New York and people can easily get lost in New York.  
"You're right Brittany, we've got to go find Maven," I said.  
"Look you and Liam go find her okay while Louis and I stay here just in case she comes back," Brittany explained.  
We all agreed as Liam and I grabbed out coats and headed out the door.  
"Liam, I fucking worried about Maven, this is all my fucking fault," I said as we waited for the elevator to reach the lobby.  
"Harry, no offense mate but this is all your fault. But look, as soon as we find her, we're gonna sort this all out like we always do," Liam assured me.  
"You think she'll take me back?"  
Liam thought about it for a moment and before we left the doors of the hotel, he stopped me to answer my question.  
"I honestly don't know Harry. What you told Maven in December broke her, maybe even scared her for life," He explains ", and you know the old saying, if you tell a girl she's beautiful, she'll believe it for a moment. If you tell a girl she's ugly, she'll believe it for life. But there might be a chance that she'll give you another shot, and if she gives you another try, promise me you'll stick by her through everything?"  
"I promise, I'll be with her for the rest of my life if I have to, because I don't want to make the same mistake I made in the past," I responded with a low voice.  
"Hey now Hazz, look what happens in the past happened in the past. As long as you learn from it then things will start to get better for you," He said as we hopped into my truck and I started the engine.  
Liam's advice never steered me wrong, I mean his advice was probably responsible for how me and Maven getting together in the first place. So maybe his advice he give me now will hopefully be responsible for Maven and I getting back together.  
*******************  
Maven's POV  
I was in a bar somewhere on Maine Street drinking water and just sitting there lost in my thoughts.  
Should I take him back?  
No, he regretted falling in love with you remember?  
Still though, he was willing to give us a second chance.  
Maven get over yourself, he called you a demon with a venomous voice. He said you're just like the other girls he use to date. He said you mean nothing to him. He said you were worthless and that he wished he never fell in love with you.  
But he came to New York to take me back  
It's gonna take him a lot more than flowers and chocolates to win you back  
"Anyone else want to sing up for Karaoke Kompetition? If you win you might get a prize!" The announcer said.  
Well, music always makes me feel better, and I kinda need to let off some steam, so why not? I went up to the table to where people were allowed to sign up. After a little bit, my name was called to the stage. I went up to the stage and started talking into the microphone.  
"How's everyone doing tonight?" Everyone cheered a little bit which made me feel a little bit better.  
"Glad to here! So I hope you all enjoy this song. Some of you may even remember this song," I said into the mic before I grabbed my guitar and started playing an old song I've remembered.  
How come everything turns out, leaving me with more doubts?  
I feel like I'm upside down, and I don't wanna be here  
I go right, should've gone left, and I say things I should have not said  
Look at me in this big mess, I don't wanna be here

Everything I do, is making me more confused  
Oh it use to be easy, all I had to be was me  
Now I'm mixed up, everywhere I go is somewhere that I don't know  
Oh I hope that I'm dreaming, cause I'm sick of this feeling

I'm mixed up, can somebody help me?

Tell me how to fix this, I'd trade my world for one wish  
To go back to my other life, when I got it right  
Everything I do, is making me more confused  
Oh it use to be easy, all I had to be was me

Now I'm mixed up, everywhere I go is somewhere that I don't know  
Oh I hope that I'm dreaming, cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up, can somebody help me?

To hold me, to tell me, everything's gonna  
Be okay, cause today it feels like I won't  
Make it to the topness, don't know how to get out of this  
I'm so mixed up

Can somebody help me?

Everything I do, is making me more confused  
Oh it use to be easy, all I had to be was me  
Now I'm mixed up, everywhere I go is somewhere that I don't know  
Oh I hope that I'm dreaming, cause I'm sick of this feeling

I'm mixed up, can somebody help...... (me)  
Can somebody help me?  
As I looked up to the crowd in the bar, people were literally on their feet screaming and shouting and cheering and clapping like maniacs. I felt pretty proud of myself for doing that. And I also felt a lot better because I finally got all of that off of my chest. It feels pretty damn good if you asked me.  
"I think we've found our winner. Everyone who thinks Maven should win the grand prize cheer till can't cheer no more!" The crowd was practically screaming as I laughed and hide my face in hands before the man announced that I was officially the winner for the competition. I won an all access pass to the bar for about a year, so anything I buy would already be paid for! I smiled as I accepted the prize and decided it was time to go home because it was getting late and I wanted to let everyone know that I was alive and okay.  
I grabbed my coat as I walked out of the bar and made my way back to the apartment. But as I was walking near the park which was across the street from the apartment when I heard a sound behind me. I turned around to see nothing behind me, but when I look to the front of me, it's the one person I actually want to see dead. Simpson.

**Author's Note:**

> K/N: WE'RE BAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKK!!!! New year means new stories and new loves and new dramas and all that other good stuff. So I know you all do not like me at the moment because well 1) I broke up Haven (Harry and Maven) and 2) Getting Haven back together is going to be harder and is going to involve some drama in there (hopefully not a lot). I will try my very best to update as much as I can because with school and then indoor guard and other stuff so please bare with me here! Also my lovely co-author *** Mirror Image *** is going to help me write this story as well.  
>  So get in your comfy clothes, get a few tissues, maybe get something to eat/drink, and get ready to experience the struggle of love in our new sequel called Fix A Heart. (I know it's not 2015 yet but just go with it) -Katty<3


End file.
